


Snakes, Lions, Dogs, Dragons.

by jadedoll



Category: WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedoll/pseuds/jadedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakes, Lions, Dogs, Dragons.

Leaning in close to his subject, the blond let his fingers glide over warm tanned skin. Starting at the rounded summit of the shoulder, heading west. The fingertips stopped. A small freckle was examined, the size of a pinhead. It was granted a kiss. The fingers continued. Across the arch of the neck down to the sudden rise of a shoulder blade. A slow smile spread across the blond’s handsome face. One neat fingernail slipped underneath the tiny piece of coloured plastic and lifted it onto a fingertip. It shivered there for a moment. Then the blond blew a gentle gust of breath, causing the shiny plastic to spin, uncontrolled and fluttering to the white cotton expanse below. Blue eyes the colour of sapphires looked down at the broad span of muscle and skin beneath them. Another kiss. A slight shudder in response. Fingers resumed their course, turning east towards the corrugated nubs of the backbone. Crossing this low dip the light touch ascended up a smooth, muscled dune. A third brush of soft lips. A second piece of gold plastic sent into the great beyond. Head tilted the blond slowly walked his fingers back up the spine and to the east. This time, the fingertips trailed steadily south before gracefully curving west, once more passing the spine, then tilting slightly north before loosing contact completely with a small flourish. Several more plastic victims were removed.

“Was that yer initials?”Austin asked, face buried in his pillow.

“Mmm..hmm.” Chris acknowledged, now stroking his lover’s back in a firm massage. From his position astrideAustin’s back Chris examined their hotel room. He felt a twinge of sympathy for the cleaning lady. He and Austin really did a number on various rooms across the country. They’d checked in at 7pm last night and had barely left the bed since. At dawn after room service of pancakes and chocolate cake,Austin had handed Chris his present. The Canadian had raised a mocking eyebrow at the screw top can but had opened it. They and the bed were engulfed in a cloud of a thousand tiny golden plastic hearts. Laughing with unbridled joy, Chris had dug into the can to reveal a small gold pendent.

An oriental symbol.

At Chris’ enquiryAustin had grinned, pleased he had stumped his oh-so-intelligent lover.

“Year of the Dog, Darlin’.” He’d explained. “That’s yer birth year. Mine’s Year of the Dragon.”Austin had jerked a thumb at their bags. “I got ‘em inHong Kong. So...do ya like it?” the Texan had asked, although he had no doubt, seeing the look of pleasure onJericho’s stunning face. Still it was pretty freakin’ nice to be thanked in all the ways Chris knew.

His own gift had left him with a dry throat and no words.

Set into a wide black wristband, a watch. Expensive and cool, it was a style the Texan favoured over shiny metal bands. But the watch hadn’t causedAustin’ sudden stillness. He’d gazed, stunned, at the face of the time-piece, seemingly fashioned from five tiny, broken pieces of mirror. The effect was strange and deeply compelling.

Austin   
knew the significance of the mirror and thanked every god there was, that these shards of glass hadn’t been successful in their gory mission. Fragments of a broken mirror. From long ago

His eyes having never left his lover’s face, Chris had slowly released the breath he’d been holding.

“A woman inCanada with too much time on her hands sent me the pieces.”Jericho’s eyes had worn an expression at once sad and pleased. “She said they weren’t hers anymore.”

Austin   
had immediately strapped the watch to his wrist. “No, they’re mine.” He’d vowed.

They’d made love so softly after that,Austin almost hadn’t recognized them. But it had proven to him one valuable truth. Chris had given himself heart and soul into Steve’s care.

Tangling his fist in golden, honey hair,Austin had fallen asleep.

To be oh-so wonderfully woken by delicate exploring fingers. It was now Monday afternoon and they would have to leave in an hour to get to the arena. But not before he showed Chris one last time, what ninety-nine percent of his brain was concerned with.

Shifting restlessly under the teasing hands, Austin rolled over, causing Jericho to rise up like a ship on a wave, before settling back down. His slowly hardening member now trapped under Chris,Austin lay back, letting himself admire his lover for a long moment. With wild blond hair, sleepy eyes and kiss-bruised lipsJericho, to put it bluntly, looked incredibly well-fucked. Giving himself a mental pat on the back for achieving such a wonderful thing,Austin reached up and tapped a finger against the bruises and shallow bite marks on Chris’ neck.

“I should be more careful.” He admonished himself.

“If you are, I’ll have to provoke you.” Chris promised, fingertips now dancing across Steve’s hardened nipples.

Austin   
raised his own version of Dwayne’s trademark. “Ya do realize ya work without a shirt?” he cautioned.

The teasing sensation on his nipples stopped.

Chris looked down at him with an amused expression. “You do realize we work with 17 women and two make-up people?”

Well, that makes sense.

“So, the gals cover them over huh?” Genuine curiosity this time. To his relief the soft finger teasing resumed.

Sapphire eyes now focused on the task at hand,Jericho nodded. “After prying for details on how I get them. Yes.”

Austin   
’s shock of laughter echoed around the room.

“Brighten up their day Darlin’” he teased, his own hands reaching around Chris to grip twin globes of curved flesh. He bucked up slightly into the man above him, relishing the searing contact.

“Love…” the blond’s hiss was low and sweet. “…just _thinking_ about how I get them brightens my day.”

Long arm reaching out,Austin snagged the half empty bottle of lube, squeezing some onto his fingers.

Chris watched the manouvre with loving eyes. “Not a bad trick…one handed,” he complimented.

Returning his hand to the younger man’s ass, Steve grinned wickedly as he prepared his lover. “Ya should know there’s many things I can do one handed.”

“Mmm..hmm..” Chris agreed, eyes closed, lost to sensation.

Gripping the younger man’s hips,Austin gently forced Chris up, lifting his weight off their groins. Groaning at the loss of contact, the Texan scooted down the bed between golden legs and turned around. Now behind the blond, he urged Chris closer to the head of the bed. At the smooth change of position a small chuckle escapedJericho.

“No headboard Love.” Chris’ voice was roughened with a husky undertone, guaranteed to cause wild behaviour in his partner.

Catching Chris’ wrists,Austin lifted them up till his hands rested, palms flat, on the wall behind the bed.

“No need.” He whispered into the delicate shell of an ear.

Sliding his right hand up the blond’s arm, he mirrored Chris’ earlier actions, trailing his fingertips over sensitive skin, occasionally flicking a small heart into the air. The hand continued its journey across golden shoulders, down restlessly expanding ribs and around, to return to the warm tight entrance to his beloved’s body. Catching his engorged shaft,Austin pressed the head into Chris, entering slow and deep. His shuddering moan, echoed by a sighing exhalation from his lover. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the bigger man replaced his hand at the wall. Strong arms extended, fingers curled through Chris’.

Beginning a slow almost agonizing rythmn,Austin withdrew, then, inch by inch pushed back inside Chris’ warm, slick heat. Almost strangled moans accompanied each torturous thrust. His head lowered so he could enjoy the sinful sight of his hard cock sliding in and out of its favourite place, Austin barely heardJericho’s words.

“Love?”

“Hmmm…” Steve responded absently, eyes still on the glorious act occurring between them.

“Steve?” The husky tone was barely a whisper.

Regretfully,Austin dragged his gaze upwards to stare at Chris’ ear.

“Yes Darlin’?” His body’s relentless pace never faltered.

“Steve?” He could only tell the blond had spoken from slight puff of air from his lips.

“Chris?” Leaning his chin onto Chris’ shoulder, he strained to catch his lover’s words.

“I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t sit down for a week.”

Seemed a reasonable request to Steve.

“Okay.”

Once more sliding out his shaftAustin snapped his hips forward with such force the bed shook and slid away from the wall an inch or two. Repeating the move, Steve quickly lost himself to his body’s harsh demands. And his lover, who had been passively indulging his own sensations, reared back onto each invasion. Head tossing like a hyperactive pony, Chris writhed and squirmed trying to encourage the Texan to bigger and better things. Steve would have been lost just there. Being insideJericho was his own version of heaven, but Chris had upped the ante.

From his lips poured a stream of husky, dirty sex talk.

“…yes…fuck me…harder you bastard….make me feel it…more….”

Knowing his lover was deliberately pushing his buttons, Austin gave in and let himself be pushed. Pulling his hands from the wall, he grabbed slim hips in a bruising grip. Stealing Chris’ ability to move, he continued to pound into him. Mute at the roaring sensations, Steve just growled his love, his lust into his lover’s back.

The change in position shut Jericho up and after two strokes, his back arched tillAustin thought it would break as his orgasm overwhelmed him. The feeling of Chris’ body contracting around him, was enough to trigger Steve’s climax. One final thrust, he continued to push himself into the blond, grinding his hips into Chris’, riding wave after wave of pleasure.

Returning to his sensesAustin reached for Chris’ hands again. Lifting them from the wall, he sat back on his knees, pulling his lover onto his lap, wrapping both their arms around Chris in a tight embrace. 

Gently kissing the bruised neck, Steve muttered, “Ya killed me again Darlin’.”

“We’re both dead then.” Chris said, voice now tired and sated.

Austin cuddled his lover in a way he would never have thought possible before Chris.

Jericho sighed. “Better shower.”

“Mmmphff.”Austin could hear the smirk in Chris’s voice. “Well we could go like this, but Paul would have a heart attack.”

“Let ‘im.”

“Okay.”

*****

Forty-seven minutes later, Austin finished packing their bags. Waiting forJericho to finish in the shower he cast one last mournful look at the wrecked bed.

“There’s always tonight.” Chris promised as he exited the bathroom, slicking his hair into a neat, wet ponytail.

“I’ll hold ya to that.” Tossing the blond their key card, Austin spotted the Chinese symbol, suspended on a woven leather cord, resting at the base of Chris’ throat.

“By the way Darlin’,” the Texan commented as he wrapped an arm around Chris’ waist. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Chris’ soft laughter followed them out the door.

 

finis


End file.
